


Heat untitled drabbles

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exercise pairing Heat with the other Embryon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat untitled drabbles

"Goddammit, Serph," Heat says. He has Serph backed against a wall. Despite everything about him, there's warmth radiating from Serph's body.

Serph's chin lifts. It's half patience, half challenge.

It's not like he can resist that. Helpless, he drags his hands into Serph's hair, rocks against Serph, tries to mess up that sleek unrufflable hairstyle. It doesn't work. The strands slide smoothly between his fingers, fall back into perfect shape. Serph's gaze hasn't wavered.

Heat leans down and bites his mouth until he tastes blood, growls hunger, bites again. Maybe by the time he lifts his head Serph will look dazed. Taken-aback. Something.

*** Or what about ***

"No," Argilla says. Heat has a hand on the back of her head, is shoving her to the ground with it. "I said no!"

"Go on," Heat says. " _Eat_. You're hungry, so eat, goddammit!"

The body is beneath them. He's straddling it; she's on her knees beside it with him dragging her down.

"I don't feel like it," she practically hisses between her teeth.

"You are such a fucking stupid bitch," Heat spits back. "You gonna starve? You think I'm gonna let you starve?"

Her fingers curl into the meat below them, tearing a chunk free as she pulls her arm back hard. "You want it so bad, _you_ eat it," she snarls and shoves it against him, into his mouth.

He swallows, and she uses the moment to fling herself backwards. He doesn't let go, ends up dragged with her. They tangle together on the ground, and she's shoving at him with blood slick hands, mouth a little open, eyes a little heavy. He pins both hands above her head and presses his mouth to hers, the meat still in it.

*** Or maybe ***

He's still not sure what kind of impulse would make him throw himself between Cielo and a rampaging Gale -- maybe the challenge to face Gale, maybe that weird comrade thing they're learning about, maybe that friend thing Sera's mentioned. After all. Cielo's a moron.

Pisses him off.

"Heeeey," Cielo says. He drapes himself half-over Heat's back. "Whatcha lookin' at, bro?"

He was really just cleaning his gun. Nothing that Cielo should be dumb enough to interfere with. Heat doesn't shrug him off, but glares around, harshly. "Don't touch me."

"Whoa," Cielo backs off, hands in a surrender pose. "What's eatin' you, brudda?"

That was a bad pun even by Heat's standards. He reaches out, grabs Cielo by the straps. "You--" he snarls.

Cielo doesn't look the slightest bit worried. "Me? Nahhh. I t'ink I'd remember dat."

Hard to maintain anger on him. Even over the worst things. Heat's lip curls. He doesn't let Cielo go anyway. "Wanna risk me remembering it instead?"

"You wanna eat me?" Cielo asks him, almost imitating Heat's voice.

Heat narrows his eyes, makes an abortive grab, drags him closer.

"Maybe I do."

There is silence. And then. "Bro, bro. _Dat isn't eatin'._ "

Heat licks his lips. He tastes blood. "I told you," he said. "Don't touch me."

*** Or what about ***

Few people piss Heat off as completely or as abruptly as Gale does. Sure, they get along, sure, they're comrades. But Gale's a nag and he talks too much and he secretly threatens taking over and he's constantly chill and solid and firm. Like Serph but without any of the gentle or stupid edges that make him _Serph_.

Of all of 'em, Heat finds Gale the most dangerous.

"I see," Gale says. He's crouched over Heat. "You had thought you could catch me off guard."

Heat snorts. Under Gale's hands and thighs, he's pinned firmly. He could still move, but not without making this a fight. He's tempted to do it, but. This is the Embryon. He's never gone that far yet -- what they've done has never been fighting. Just flirting right with the edge of it.

Not like he could do that with Gale, he thinks. To Gale. He arches his back.

"--I do not think you can throw me off quite so easily, Heat."

"I'm not trying to throw you off," Heat says, and moves again. He smirks.

"--Ah," Gale says. "What is this."

"An alliance?"

"We're already comrades."

"Forget about it, then," Heat says. He arches so they're next to each other, so his mouth is brushing Gale's as he hisses, irritably, "Like I'd want to ally with you anyway."

*** And he only WISHES: ***

What happened, he thinks. What kind of lucky situation is it that Sera would end up here with him and not with Serph? She'd rather it was Serph, he thinks.

"Please," she says. She is shaking and afraid, and her eyes are downcast, but she's not backing down. "I -- my head hurts. I don't want to think. I don't want to be thinking right now."

"Yeah, but--"

"You want this," she says. She spreads her arms. "Right?"

"I want you," he says. He folds his arms around her carefully. She's so small, fragile. Now that the question's been raised of why there aren't children in the junkyard, he wonders abruptly how old she is. "But -- Sera--"

She smiles. It's tentative. "That's good enough for now, right?" she asks.


End file.
